


crisp fall air

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: “Do you wanna fly?”I lean back, brow raised, and find a smile on his face. He must take my quirked brow as a yes because he’s suddenly grabbing me around the waist, lifting me into his arms, wings spread out.A moment later we’re in the air.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949911
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	crisp fall air

**Author's Note:**

> day 11: crisp fall air

**BAZ**

We’re finally able to return to my family’s home in Hampshire after a couple of years.

Simon’s worked through a lot by that time, thankfully. He’s hesitant when I first mention visiting my family after they move back, but eventually he agrees.

We’ve not been here together since the night of the Humdrum attack.

Simon’s squeezing my hand as we walk up the drive and I’m trying to give him a reassuring smile. His heart is pounding so hard I can feel it in his fingers.

Daphne greets us at the door, pulling both of us into smothering hugs. She kisses my cheek, and Simon’s temple.

He gives her a weak smile and we follow her inside. It’s not like he’s not seen my family since, but he’s not seen them _here_.

We have lunch together. Something that Simon mutters about being too posh, but he eats every last bite anyway.

We go outside after, just the two of us. He needs a break, I can tell by the way his smile turns strained as he holds pleasant conversation with Daphne.

We don’t say anything. I just take his hand and lead him outside, toward the line of trees behind the house.

He stops me at the edge of the trees, turns to me and leans in close enough to kiss me. He doesn’t, his lips bypass mine and he presses our cheeks together, whispering in my ear instead.

“Do you wanna fly?”

I lean back, brow raised, and find a smile on his face. He must take my quirked brow as a yes because he’s suddenly grabbing me around the waist, lifting me into his arms, wings spread out.

A moment later we’re in the air.

My arms are around his neck, I try not to bury my face in his shoulder. I’m not afraid of flying or heights, but I’m not fond of _falling._

I hear Simon’s laugh cut through the air, right by my ear. I press my face into his shoulder, hear his heart beating in his chest.

This is how he apologizes to the area for what happened, for the attack, for the Humdrum. This is how he reconnects with my family’s land, my home. _Our_ home, now, in a way. Daphne accepted Simon into the family immediately, before I even told her what he _really_ was to me. Father took a little longer, but he came around as well.

He seems more at peace when we land, enough to hold me up when my legs shake. I try to play it off. He sees right through me.

That’s okay, as long as he can find peace. It’s part of his therapy, at least. Part of his healing, of _our_ healing.

We’re working on it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @pipsqueakparker


End file.
